


Chat de gouttière

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [23]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Cats, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Camus et Milo se trouvent - enfin - avant leur départ pour ce qui pourrait bien être l'ultime combat de leur vie. Et pendant ce temps-là, la vie quotidienne de tout un chacun continue. <b>Ecrit par : Chrysos</b></p><p>Anti-daté pour ne pas occuper indument la page des textes les plus récents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat de gouttière

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Chrysos
> 
> Timeline: UDC - [chapitre 32 - partie II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001117/chapters/2157740)

_18 juin 2004, Rodorio, Grèce_

Assis en majesté sur un sac de farine de la remise, le chat l’attendait. Le boulanger, connaissant parfaitement les us et coutumes de son visiteur, posa au sol une écuelle en terre cuite qu’il remplit de lait. Le félin, aussitôt, sauta au bas de son trône et accepta bien volontiers ce présent. 

— Eh bien Pompon, commença le débonnaire artisan. La nuit a été longue, on dirait ? 

Buvant à grandes lampées, le visiteur miaula de remerciement, puis vint se frotter à la cheville de son mécène en ronronnant. Ce n’était pas un chat de fine race, loin de là. Dans le genre chat de gouttière, on pouvait même difficilement faire pire. 

Mais l’artisan, qui se moquait de son pedigree comme de l’an quarante, appréciait ce maraudeur qui, tous les jours, venait l’honorer de sa présence. Comme tout boulanger français, expatrié ou non, qui se respecte, il l’avait même baptisé du seul nom qui pouvait convenir à la mascotte d’une pareille échoppe. 

— Tu sais Pompon, continua l’homme d’un ton jovial, en gratouillant la tête du matou. Tu ne rajeunis pas. Un jour ou l’autre, tu devras penser à te caser. Pour un bon parti comme toi, ce serait du gâchis de finir célibataire. 

Malicieux, le dénommé Pompon fit le dos rond et bondit sur le rebord de la minuscule fenêtre de la remise. Comme s’il avait compris le discours paternaliste du boulanger, il poussa un léger miaulement. A cet appel, un autre chat apparut derrière les barreaux. Le boulanger reconnut sans peine ce nouveau quidam. C’était un angora de pure lignée appartenant à une de ses plus riches clientes, pas vraiment le type de félin à s’encanailler avec ce pauvre hère de Pompon. 

L’homme, voyant les deux mâles s’éloigner quasiment coussinet sous coussinet, plaisanta : 

— Drôle de “Pomponnette” ! Décidément, les temps ont bien changé ! 

A cet instant, dans l’appartement au dessus de la boutique, un rayon de soleil frappa le visage d’un autre noctambule. Il s’extirpa de son lit et, pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon, s’habilla sans un bruit. **  
**


End file.
